


Fly

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: Haiku [8]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Flying, Gen, Haiku, Poetry, Sky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22835794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: Fly through the sky.
Series: Haiku [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641604
Kudos: 4





	Fly

Cloudless immense toss  
shall a hessian, wind fly cloud  
whilst watching the free


End file.
